vestyrafandomcom-20200214-history
Champion of the Realms
Thomas Marks, a.k.a the Champion of the Realms, is the adopted son of the Marks house. He is set to take over as house patron once his father Julius Marks dies. Known as a brilliant tactician, his skill in the war room is only out matched by his skill on the battle field. Appearance Thomas Marks is human. He stands 6'1"(1.85m) tall and weighs 245 pounds. He has handsome features that are only marred by the wound over his missing left eye. He has medium length brown hair, a tanned complexion from how much time he spends outdoors, and his remaining right eye is blue. He can be most commonly found in his armor made from a dragon pelt he brought back from his Vartua. It appears to be made from mithril with gems in the chest, elbows, and knees that are ever shifting in colors from deep reds and blues to even metallic colors like liquid gold or silver. When not wearing his armor or attending events he tends to dress very casually and well below what a noble would be expected to wear. This is likely due to him feeling more comfortable in those clothes because of his more humble upbringing. Personality Thomas is a calm and straightforward guy. He is impulsive, tending to come to decisions quickly and then following through. However, he rarely acts out strong emotions. He is realistic, not sugar coating things when they look bad or overly exaggerating when things look good. Although he is not prone to bragging, his natural skill and talent has meant that he has not experienced failure too often. Because of this he at times will overestimate his abilities viewing things as easier than they actually are. Biography Thomas Marks was born on 07/31/2076 N.A. to farmers Jed and Mary Polland. His mother died in childbirth causing him to be raised primarily by his father. His father was a sad man, but Thomas was content with his life and was happy. One night, when he was 9, he awoke to the sounds of shouting and bestial roars. He ran to his fathers room to see him struggling with a large monster, blood staining his bed sheets. Thinking quickly he ran to the kitchen to grab a knife before coming back and repeatedly stabbing the creature until it died. Outside he could hear the same sounds coming from other houses. All night he stood over his father protecting him from 4 more monsters that found their way into his house. Julius Marks, the noble over the district, found Thomas the following morning crying over his father who had succumbed to his wounds some hours before. Impressed with the scene he saw before him, and having no heirs of his own, Julius decided to adopt Thomas into his family and raise him as his own. Thomas took to his new life as naturally as if he had been born to it. Especially when it came to arts of war. The ancient histories fascinated him, that what seemed to be simple decisions could have such large impacts on the war even weeks or months later. His instructors called him a prodigy when it came to tactics and planning and it was rare that anyone could best him in physical combat. At age 18 Thomas went on the traditional Vartua despite the urging of his father to stay. Although no one knows for sure what happened, he returned missing his left eye and carrying a multicolored dragon pelt. This pelt was used to create the armor he now wears and is rumored to be naturally enchanted to make him immortal. Regardless he has since become more solitary, opting to go on patrols and missions alone rather than with any guards or soldiers. Abilities & Equipment Master Fighter: Thomas is an exceptional fighter, unparalleled in battle. Known as the strongest warrior of Oriadon, he is often called on to defeat the strongest foes and has a near perfect record having only be beat by 1 other. Impossible Endurance: Thomas's seemingly has the ability to shrug off blows that would fell a normal man. His incredible durability has become the stuff of legend with many wondering if he can actually be killed by anything short of the Gods themselves. Dragon Armor: This suit of magic armor was created from the dragon pelt that Thomas brought back with him at the end of his Vartua. Being made of dragon scales it is incredibly durable while being light and flexible. The armor is naturally enchanted and as such is immune to being dispelled. Although no one knows what exactly the enchantments are, when wearing the armor Thomas seems to fight with the savagery of a Dragon, some have rumored that the armor allows him to become a dragon himself.